A Saiyans First Date
by fallen pheniox
Summary: Vegeta and Yamcha have both asked Bulma to the coming dance, who will she choose and will Goku and Chi Chi work something out? V/B or Y/B, G/C please R+R


Hey everyone! This is my first Dragonball Z fic so please be gentle on the reviews. I know a lot you don't like © stuff but I have to do it so here it goes: I don't any of the characters in this story except for Madeline Chu, Kishi Ado, Yukio Kung, Keltsu Fong and J.J (Jay Jay.) Yamaha. Everyone in this story is in their third year of High school, so they're in grade 10. (They're 15 years old.) The saiyans are trying to hide their powers from everyone, and are the most popular kids at school. Goku is the most sought after guy at school, but so is Vegeta.  
  
The Saiyans first date  
  
It was the beginning of spring and the trees were starting to bloom. Vegeta was busy training as much as he could before school started. Goku was at home stuffing his face up with breakfast and Chi Chi and Bulma were deciding on what to wear.  
  
"Bulma, do you think dark purple looks good on me?" asked Chi Chi. "Well, let's see." Answered Bulma as Chi Chi came out of the bathroom. Chi Chi was wearing a dark purple spaghetti strap dress that was up to her knees. "It's perfect! You'll be the star singer for the up coming Spring Dance. Besides, I heard that a guy named Yukio is madly in love with you. Now let's see what I'm going to wear. I don't want anything fancy. I want something plain, simple and unique. What do you think?" asked Bulma thoughtfully. "Hmmm... well, what about this? Its crystal blue should be up to your ankles or longer and it's totally you! It really matches the color of your hair. It's plain; no designs except for this stunning pink cherry blossom on the left side of the dress, and it's unique. There's no other like it at school. If there was, I think Madeline would have worn it by now. She always has to buy the most expensive and unique clothes in the fashion trend." Said Chi Chi. "That's great!  
Thanks Chi Chi! Now all I have to do, is figure out something to do with my hair." said Bluma.  
  
Bulma had let her hair grow out. It was up to her waist now and a bit wavy too. "So, uh Bulma. Have you decided whom you should go to the dance with?" asked Chi Chi. "What do you mean?" asked Bulma. "Well, have you decided to go with Yamcha or Vegeta?" "I haven't really decided. They're both my friends and I don't want to hurt either one of them." Said Bulma as she changed into her school uniform. "Oh, that is a good point. Well, I decided to go with Goku." Said Chi Chi as she started to change into her school uniform too.  
  
Yamcha had arrived at school early today so that he could surprise Bulma with a bouquet of red roses. Man, I hope she likes it. Well, if she doesn't go with me, I can always ask another girl. But there's no way she'd choose Vegeta over me. He thought to himself with a warm smile spreading across his face.  
  
Kishi was standing by the corner of the school, when she realized that Yamcha was standing only a few feet away from her. She took a few steps back and blushed. She had never been so close to him before.  
  
Yamcha turned around as he heard a noise, "Oh, hey Kishi. What are you doing here?" asked Yamcha with a smile. Yamcha was one of the most popular guys at school, and was well sought after by many girls. "I uh... I was... I mean, just hanging, you know." Stammered Kishi. I hope I sounded cool. She thought to herself silently. "Oh." Said Yamcha as he turned back around to wait for Bulma.  
  
"So, what are you hiding behind your back?" asked Kishi, getting the confidence to talk properly. "Oh, it's nothing really. I bought this bouquet of red roses for Bulma." Answered Yamcha. "Oh, uh... I see. Um... so uh... why are you here so early in the morning? I mean, you know she doesn't come till 10 minutes before school starts." Said Kishi a bit down. "I know, I just want to be here when she gets here." Replied Yamcha. "Oh, that's very sweet of you." Said Kishi. He must really like her. Thought Kishi as she was about to cry. Hold it Kishi, she told herself mentally, you don't want Yamcha to see you cry.   
  
"Ya, I know." Smiled Yamcha as he imagined the look on Bulma's face. Kishi's eyes began to get watery. "Y...Yamcha, I... I..." started Kishi. Just then Bulma arrived. "Hey Bulma!" yelled Yamcha as he started to run towards her. "Hey Yamcha. What do you have behind your back?" asked Bulma in curiosity. "Hi Yamcha." Said Chi Chi as she got out of Bulma's limousine and told the chauffer to pick them up after school. "Oh, hey Chi Chi." Smiled Yamcha as he diverted his attention back to Bulma. "Here, this is for you Bulma." Said Yamcha while scratching his head. "Wow! Thanks Yamcha, they're beautiful! You shouldn't have." Smiled Bulma. "It was nothing really." Replied Yamcha proudly.  
  
Kishi saw this and began to walk away, her tears had started to fall on her face and she did not want to bother Yamcha. "You don't know how lucky you really are, Bulma." She said to herself softly.  
  
Just then Vegeta and Goku were entering the school grounds when a bunch of girls ran over to them. Vegeta kept walking with his eyes closed, and his arms crossed. He acted like nothing was going on; he had to get use to this sooner or later. Goku sweat dropped. "Vegeta! If Bulma doesn't go to the dance with you, I will." Screamed one of the girls. "No me!" yelled another. "No me!" "No me!" "Goku, why don't you go to the dance with me instead of Chi Chi?" Asked one of the girls. "I'm sorry, but I can't." replied Goku. "Go with me, Goku!" "Go with me, Vegeta!" all the girls were screaming.  
  
Just then, Goku saw Chi Chi and them. "Hey you guys!" he waved at her and began to run over to them, followed by a crowd of girls. Vegeta looked up and saw Bulma holding roses from Yamcha and started to walk a bit faster toward her. When some of the girls saw Yamcha they started screaming, "Go with me Yamcha!" and Yamcha just smiled. Goku sweat dropped. "Let's go, before the whole school gets here." Said Bulma as she started to head off. Goku and everyone followed from behind except for Yamcha. He was enjoying the glory for a while, but then he followed soon after.  
  
Madeline watched this from a far and laughed. "Those foolish girls, do they actually think they can get them. Ha, they wouldn't even stand a chance against me." She smirked and flicked her hair.  
  
Just then Kishi walked up from behind her, "You really ought to give them more credit. Goku and his friends aren't just toys you can fool around with Madeline. They've got a heart you know?" "Like that would stop me. Look, I can get whom ever I want. It's a snap. I'm the prettiest girl at school. Guys drool just to be with me." Laughed Madeline. "You're not as pretty as you think." Said Kishi. "And you are? Don't make me laugh." Said Madeline admiring her nails. "I never said that." Answered Kishi as she walked away. "Whatever." Replied Madeline.  
  
Madeline was one of the prettiest girls at school, and lots of guys do drool every time they're around her. She had beautiful straight blond hair. She never had a bad hair day in her life, it was always smooth and shinny. She had one of the most attractive crystal blue eyes anyone had ever seen, and most of all, she was in perfect shape. She only weighted 85 pounds.  
  
Kishi on the other hand wasn't as pretty as Madeline, but she was still pretty. She had silvery lavender hair that was usually tied into one ponytail and dark purple eyes that were almost black. She was in perfect shape as well and because of her eyes and hair she stood out of the crowd.  
  
Inside biology class, "*puff* I think we lost them." Stated Chi Chi. "Ya." Agreed Bulma. "That was too easy." Said Goku looking around. "I agree, there's something going on." Grumbled Vegeta. "Look out!" yelled Yamcha, but it was too late. A group of girls fell out of the back room closet and landed on top of Goku and Vegeta. "GET OFF ME THIS INSTANCE!" Vegeta yelled in anger. "Oh Vegeta, you're so funny!" giggled some girls. Vegeta grumbled, "Do something Kakkerote!" yelled Vegeta. "Like what!?" yelled Goku. Vegeta's energy level started to rise. "Vegeta! No!" yelled Goku. "GET...OFF...ME!!!" yelled Vegeta as his energy burst and flared the girls away, each hitting a wall and knocked out cold. Vegeta's energy level started to lower.  
  
"Ah... much better." He said while stretching. Everyone that was still conscious sweat dropped. "Vegeta, you really shouldn't have done that. Well, at least they aren't that badly hurt, but bad enough they'd forget what just happened." Stated Goku glad to be free, but a bit disappointed. "Well, how else would you have expected me to have handle this. It's they're problem to start bothering me in the first place." Smirked Vegeta.  
  
They headed out of the class and to the nurse's office. "Um... nurse. There's a bunch of injured girls in room D107, the biology classroom. We walked in, about to get ready for class when we saw them." Explained Yamcha. Yamcha had great acting skills, so he got to tell the nurse. Everyone nodded.  
  
"Oh dear! Let's hurry and see what we can do!" exclaimed the nurse as she picked up her first aid kit and headed off toward room D107. Everyone followed. "Vegeta! Now the nurse will see so many girls out cold. How are we going to explain this to the principal?" hissed Chi Chi. "So, not our problem. I just fight. I'm a lone warrior, I fight for my honor. I do not resist because of some pity girls. Humph." Answered Vegeta.  
  
"You have a heart of stone Vegeta." Remarked Bulma. "That's right. I do. It's better this way; no emotions to put me back. Emotions are weak and helpless. I will not fall because of it." Snapped Vegeta. Vegeta might be able to fool everyone that he didn't care about what Bulma said, but he couldn't fool his heart or Goku.  
  
Goku smiled knowingly. He knew Vegeta didn't want the emotions he felt, but it was still there. "You're such a Baka, Vegeta." Said Goku to himself while shaking his head.  
  
They soon reached room D107. "Oh my god!" yelled the nurse. "Quickly everyone. You go over there and check on those girls. You over there and you there." She instructed. Everyone quickly headed to their posts and started handling the girls.  
  
One of the girls woke up and saw Vegeta holding her, and she screamed then fainted. Vegeta glared at her then put her down. Goku laughed. "What's so funny Kakkerote?" snarled Vegeta. "Nothing Vegeta." Answered Goku still laughing a bit.  
  
Yamcha laughed. "And you?" asked Vegeta. "Nothing, you just don't know how to handle women." Smirked Yamcha. "You're not any better." Glared Vegeta. "Am I not?" he remarked sarcastically. "No, you're not." "Well, I'm the best guy in school at handling women." "Prove it you baka!" "I will."  
  
Bulma sweat dropped, seeing the 2 bicker. "They never quit, do they?" laughed Chi Chi. "Guess not." Said Bulma. "Will you two please stop bickering and help me bring these girls into the nurse's room?" asked the nurse. "Yes madam." They all replied. Goku and Vegeta carried two girls, one on each soldiers while Yamcha only carried one. Bulma and Chi Chi were carrying one.  
  
Just then the girl in Yamcha's arm woke up and saw him. She smiled sweetly at him and whispered, "Yamcha? Whom are you going with to the dance?" she asked sweetly. No one heard her since everyone was ahead of Yamcha.  
  
"Well, I'm not sure. I already asked Bulma, but she might not be going with me so if she isn't I'll just have to ask someone else." Answered Yamcha softly. "That's too bad. You can always go with me if she can't." smiled the girl. "I'll think about it." Said Yamcha. "That's too bad. Bulma doesn't know how good she's got it." Said the girl. "Yea, I guess." Said Yamcha tiredly. The girl reached her hand up and gently touched Yamcha's face. "Huh?" he asked looking down at her. She smiled sweetly, "Yamcha? I was wondering why are you carrying me? And why does my head hurt?" asked the girl. "Vegeta." Grumbled Yamcha under his breath. "What?" she asked. "Ah, nothing. I don't know. I just found you lying on the floor." Said Yamcha. "Oh I see. By the way, my name is Keltsu." Smiled the girl. "Hi Keltsu." Smiled Yamcha.  
  
When they reached the nurse's Goku gently laid the girls down. Vegeta dumped the girls down on the bed and quickly walked outside. Then Chi Chi and Bulma put another girl down and Yamcha put Keltsu down. Keltsu waved good-bye to Yamcha as he left.  
  
"Who was she?" asked Bulma. "I'm not sure. Some girl named Keltsu and man! She's got great legs! Not that I care that is. She doesn't mean anything to me." Said Yamcha quickly as he saw Bulma give him a questioning look. "Pathetic." Grumbled Vegeta. Goku put an arm around Vegeta's shoulder, "Calm down Vegeta. Who Bulma decides on picking is her choice, and if I were you I'd at least try to be a bit nicer." Said Goku, but broke into laughter thinking about Vegeta being nice. "You've got to be joking! I am a saiyan warrior, born to fight and bring havoc to the world. But here I am, trapped in a school like some ordinary pitiful human. I am a saiyan prince! I was born to concur over every planet I encounter." Said Vegeta as if every word he had said tasted bad.  
  
Chi Chi and the nurse headed back to D107 to recover the rest of the girls. "Vegeta. You're such a baka. If you didn't explode like that, we wouldn't have to be doing extra chores." Said Yamcha. "Oh ya. You wanna fight." Dared Vegeta putting up his fists. Yamcha knew he would be beat but he wasn't about to back out. He putted up his fists too, but before Vegeta could even lay one finger on Yamcha, Goku stopped him. Goku separated them, "O.K. guys. Calm down, we already know that you're stronger than him Vegeta. Don't go getting anyone else hurt." Said Goku while sweat dropping. "Get out of my way Kakkerote!" hissed Vegeta. "Yamcha put down his fists. "You're not even worth fighting anyways." He said as he walked away. "Why you... Why you..." started Vegeta. "Calm down Vegeta. You've got to control your temper." Said Goku.  
  
Vegeta closed his eyes and then opened them again, "Shows what you know." Said Vegeta in annoyance.  
  
Thanks for reading everyone! Please review! ^ - ^  
  
Fallen pheniox 


End file.
